Cornered Animal
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: When you corner an animal... They say and do the darnedest things Naruto is the Prince of Konoha. Gaara the Prince of Suna... When Gaara's father is fed up with the way things are with Konoha and Suna, will a marriage proposal go unnoticed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, I didn't know why I was here... It was dark, smelled like limestone, sweat, wet concrete, moss and anything that was wet and smelly. I couldn't pinpoint it of course but it smelled wrong and much like something I had not encountered before.

"Naruto.. Sweetheart... You've been a very bad boy you know? What would happen... If your father and mother found out about this hn?" The deep voice of an older male I knew well rang through my ears. "Mmmmh!" I screamed against the cloth around my mouth, my fanges ripping into the thin material wanting nothing more than for my voice to drift across the dingy room and into the ears of the man that was suppose to protect me from anything and everything in the world. "Shhh, shh shh shh... Don't worry your pretty little head now. I won't hurt you, you know that. I just can't have you spreading this about."

The voice growled as something began to run up my leg, it was course and felt like small little pebbles skittering across my flesh. I nodded my head furiously, not wanting to be here any longer. "Are you going ot be a good boy?" The voice asked me getting closer and closer to my pointy ears, the sensitive organs ringing out against my eardrum causing my head to spin. I nodded once again hoping that all would be forgotten and that I would be able to curl into the soft plush of a bed and sleep this nightmare away.

"Good boy... Don't tell anyone, don't spread those lies of yours.." The deep voice said again as a clawed nail ran it's sharpness up my arm and up my neck forcing my head up and hit against the wall. "This is between you... And me." the voice chuckled darkly and soon the gag around my mouth was gone, replaced by heated lips feaverishly cutting my screams in half. The male above me taking the oportunity to dart his tongue into my cavern and explore as if he were remembering every inch.

My screams turned to sobs at the act, my innocence was only for one person and one person only. My heir would not have a father that got raped, he would have a loving wife... With a beautiful boy and perhaps down the line a healthy baby girl.

The dreams I had were flashing before my eyes instantly, I cried out trying to reach said dreams with my hands. However they were bound behind me, clinging to the wall by iron shackles. Something was forced down my throat by the slick tongue and much accumulated saliva from the man that held me down. Instinctively I swallowed and regretted it immediately. "Wha-!" I cried, tears streaking down my cheeks as the pill started to take effect. I knew it did once my knees began to shake and suddenly I lost all feeling as I slumped against the wall behind me. My focus was fading, vibrating and unfocusing as time went by.

He chuckled, low and dark. It was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness, but feeling soft small kisses made me shiver before the whole of numbing took me over and I was gone.


	2. I'll Do It!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING~~~~~ O-O! **

**This is a story I recently thought of... It went so well in my head... And when I put it on paper it suddenly went downhill Buhuehue... Sorry if this is stupid and random and what not LOL**

**But yeah... I don't own Naruto, nor Gaara (T^T) NOTHING! **

**Warnings: Yiff.. Lemon... Lime...Forced Play, Swear Words... SWEETNESS... All of the above... Just watch out xD**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke with a start, sweat beading down from my skin. Huffing loudly as my arm had raised and rested against my forehead feeling the inhuman heat radiate. I then got up and lifted my legs to the side of my bed allowing the soft cusion like feeling of the carpet soothe my racing heart.

"Naruto~" A high pitched feminine voiced out as a soft knock was heard on my door. I smiled at the familiarity of the voice. "Mother." My voice calm and relaxed as she opened the door and I was allowed to see the woman who had given me life and raised me for as long as i have lived. She smiled softly at me, her pale complextion haloed by the bright deep red of her long hair that framed her face just right. Her violet eyes brightened up the room just by the way she looked to me with them so full of love.

Her attire was a long green dress with tan undershirt, something comfortable for her to wear while with child. "It's time to get up, we have visitors coming to the palace today sweetheart." Her voice so calm and collective that made my heart warm. "Visitors? What about my lessons?" I asked standing as a man in a suit came running up to me from behind my mother. "None today, we are discussing the matters between the Suna and Konoha villages today sweetheart. I thought your father told you about this." Her almost round like face pouting making her look much like a tomato.

I giggled at this fact for when she were younger the students in her class called her tomato as a childhood prank of a nickname. "No, I didn't know about this until you came in and told me. I'm sorry mother I'll get dressed as soon as possible. When are they arriving?" I asked walking to the bathroom following my tutor and basically servant, Iruka.

Although Iruka was _never_ viewed as a servant, he acts proper and presice around my parents at times. They were good friends when Iruka needed a place to live when his house was destroyed. Enough about the sad times, we are having guests!

"The Lord and Lady of Suna are coming Naruto, wear your best you hear?" She smiled and walked out of my room. "Wear my best? You come in with an attire such as that and you repremand me about _my _attire?" I scoffed to Iruka as he just chuckled at my attitude. "Ah, but she is with child Young Master. Are you with child?" he teased me with a goofy grin set in place upon his scarred face. "Of course not, I'm a boy!" I chuckled along with him as Iruka helped me with my clothes.

Orange, orange was _the_ most awesomest color in the whole universe! Mother was more inclined to red, and father preferred yellow. It was only narutal that their son, a swirl of the two colors enjoyed orange!

Not wanting to look bad, but still wanting my most favorite color we settled for an orange button up shirt with black slacks. My tie was also black with darkblue swirls comoflaused into it. Iruka tried with all his might to calm the storm that would be my hair, however he and I both knew nothing could be done of it. And so, we left it the way it was. All spikey and up much like a porkypine. He then started to apply makeup to my face. At this I had to wonder. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, My lady requested we put make up on you so that they don't wonder about the whisker marks upon your cheeks." The older tanned man smiled down at me. I only nodded not wishing to bring up something such as that into a conversation about nations.

"You're all set Naruto-sama. I shall escort you to the drawing room where you and your parents will talk things over." He smiled more grabbing my hand as if I were only four years old and guided me through the large mansion we call home.

Bordom immediately took me over as we waited for the Sand's King and Queen arrive. Now that I was older, father wanted me to sit in on some discussions between villages so that I would be able to understand the responsibilities. Quickly wishing to make my father proud had then lent me to being in this boring room, staring out of the window watching my younger brother, Konohamaru play around with Iruka and my little fox kit.

I sat up straight as I heard the front doors slam shut with my hyper hearing. Immediately my father sat up nodding to my mother as he then stood and waited. Footsteps of... three, maybe four people were heard walking down the hallway and straight to the room we occupied. It felt as if my ears wree flickering to each step, twitching everywhich was that was both pleasent and uncomfortable.

My mother hugged me for comfort knowing I was nervous to meet the King and Queen. The servant opened the door and instantly my eyes were drawn to a familiar color. Raising a brow as I then looked to my mother and then back to the mop of crimson hair that stood several feet in front of us. "Hello Minato, Lady Kushina." A deep voice boomed with a smile that only looked fake. Narrowing my eyes to the man before me as he shook my fathers hand giving my mother an awkward hug and she in return. "This must be your first born." He smiled down to me ruffling his hand through my hair.

I couldn't help but squirm at his grasp as they sat down, the red head behind him staying where he was, which was a little odd if you asked me. And so I took in the time to actually look at this new stranger. his hair was crimson, much like my mom's however it was short and choppy framing his face just right. His eyes a sort of teal/sea foam green shining dully into the room at us. His complextion much like my mothers in which it was pale and flawless, not a mark anywhere to be seen. However the dark rings around his eyes shown like the moon at night. It seemed they tried their best to cover it with some type of make up. However they didn't have Iruka on their side to fully concile such black marks.

He stood tall, roughly about six feet in height and his body lean but muscular, showing through from his blood red button up shirt and a suit jacket thrown over it, black slacks and black shoes to accommodate it. All in all, he looked like a bad boy that was made to be a prince.

"This is Gaara." The deep voice I soon recognized as the King of Suna. He pointed to the man I was just looking to. Said male stepped forward and bowed, placing his hand on his stomach slightly, head down and eyes closed. "Pleasure to meet you all." His voice was like a fountain of chocolate. Such rich and creamy texture with a mixture of rough peanuts. I wanted him to speak more, to drown in his words and tone of voice, only then would someone be able to say they died with complete bliss.

"This is Naruto." Minato, my father smiled directing his hand toward me as both looked to me, one with calculating eyes and the other with dimmed emotionless. The King, or Yondaime as he liked for those to call him, looked much like Gaara. His hair was more deluted as an auburn color. Eyes are dark as night, narrowed and calculating at all times it seemed. Face stern as if you needed to respect the man at all times throughout the day. His attired was more on the lines of how my father was dressed. A complete black and white suit, though the white was replaced with a sand, gold like color. His tie had the symbol of an hourglass. "Hello Naruto, it is nice to meet you." Yondaime smiled at me stretching his hand for mine.

Taking it on reflex, shook it twice and let go, a smile on my face. "I'm sorry but my wife is pregnant and so if she leaves, it is for that reason." Father smiled as my mother giggled her apology, rubbing her pertruding stomache with such love. Yondaime nodded and told them to not worry about it, he knew what it was like and understands completely.

"So what did you need to discuss with us Yondaime?" My father began as another servant gave us drinks. Not wanting to get anything on me, I declined the beverage and decided to listen in on the conversation as best I could.

"Well.. Minato I don't know really how to say this but..." He inhaled deeply entertwining his hands together looking up at us. "I think it's time... We made a treaty. A peace treaty." Yondaime smiled at his own words. My father was extatic, mother as well. I on the other hand didn't quite understand the look on his son's face. I thought this to be a great thing, but when I smiled and looked to Gaara, I only saw despair and sadness. Something wasn't right.

"Sure sure! A peace treaty to finally be well with the land of Suna!" My father rejoiced happily. "What are the terms?" He then spoke almost business like. Sometimes my mother and I thought he was bipolar with how he could turn from being so happy to serious in one snap of a finger. "Well... You see, to want this to be strong as it needs to be... We were thinking of a marriage." Yondaime smiled sheepishly toward is.

My gaze redirected back to the crimson haird boy that sat across from myself, his face turned even more dark. Piecing two and two together, immediately understood why he was so gloom. "A marriage? With who?" My father asked. He was smart yes, however some things just slip your mind when it is jumbled up with excitement. "Why, with Gaara of course." Yondaime smiled brighter, a smile that seemed so fake even a blind man could tell.

"Of course, of course... But I mean, to whom is he going to marry Yondaime. We have not a daughter yet, and I do not think you would wish to wait around for her to be of age to complete the treaty." His face darkened slightly. "Do you not have anyone else, of age?" Yondaime asked scratching the side of his cheek.

"Only Naruto would be considered of age in a few months, however he is a boy. My heir to the throne, and he is still in training to become a good King."

"I see I see. Well, my boy, Gaara, has already been through his training. I don't see a problem with them becoming married. My eldest daughter is the Queen of the Nara Clan in the Land of Shadows. My eldest son is married to the princess of the Harino Clan in which he will be the King to the Land of Strength. However, Gaara has yet to be married and we are already in good with all other nations beside.. The land of Konoha." Frowning, the King sighed and rested a hand on his son's knee.

"I see... Yes it is important to have an Heir, we know this all to well. However handing Naruto to you as a part of the treaty would be impossible. We have no heir besides him."

"What about the child?" Yondaime gestured to outside where I knew Konohamaru and Iruka still played. "You mean Konohamaru. He is the grandson of the third Hokage. We treat him as if he were our son, however he is not in line for the throne as Naruto is."

"And the child in your womb?" He asked my mother. "A baby girl, not suited to rule a kingdom without a husband." She smiled softly shaking her head. "Hn..." Yondaime frowned more. It was at this point in time that the red head spoke, catching all our attention to him in a split second. "If the treaty is signed... We could unite both Nations with the marriage... Naruto and I... Could rule both. Building our own home at the borderline." He looked me in the eyes, and then looked to his father who only gaped. "That could work, what do you think Minato?" He smiled to my father. I for one couldn't believe what was going on. I was not a woman, I did not get married to another man for the sake of a treaty! I was the heir to Konoha! I was to get a beautiful wife, make lots of kids and make my parents proud! Not get mixed up in a treaty both parties couldn't partake in for we both only had males left.

"I don't know if Naruto should get married. He's only twelve. How old is you Gaara?"

"Gaara is twenty. Already a good enough King to take my place. Is your boy ready to take on the responsibilities of being the Hokage?"

"Of course he's not! He's just a boy and still going through schooling." My father argued as he fumed, my mother giggled softly placing her hand atop his forehead to cool the heated man down. "A treaty sounds nice.. It really does Yondaime... However we cannot ask our one and only son to marry someone he does not love. Does not know." She smiled to him gently. Yondaime narrowed his eyes at my mother. This made me both angry and scared. I heard Gaara sigh and return his gaze to the wall tensing his muscles noticably. "If we do not get a treaty, Konoha and Suna are going into battle! Our land needs this treaty, and for it to be strong so that we know you will not betray it will be through marriage!" He stood abrupt and began to walk to the door. "Come Gaara! We have much needed planning to do!" He turned around and glared at us three before again turning to open the doors with an autiable crack from the doorframes.

Gaara stood with a huff, bowed to us and began his leisure walk to his awaiting father. I don't know why I did it... But I stood, arm stretched out and a heart wrenchy cry of... "STOP!" Resonated through the room. All looked to me, eyes wide with fear clear in them as I uttered the words I would soon regret. "We have a deal. I'll Marry Gaara-sama."


End file.
